My Sunshine
by Sgt Leppard
Summary: Here he is, holding his newborn daughter, and singing a song to her that his mother once sang to him...
**A/N:** I finally contribute to the Fire Emblem fandom with this little short! I originally submitted this to the blog **fe14drabbles** on Tumblr, so it can be read there, and I'm debating adding it to deviantArt as well. I'll update when I do. For the record, the version on fe14drabbles uses localised character names [with the exception of Luna for some reason]. This version is the unedited version, so Lazward = Laslow; Kazahana = Hana; Luna = Selena. I left Xander as is cos I felt like it. 'Marx' just sounds weird for him.

So anyway, this is based upon a headcanon of mine [the link to it is attached to the Tumblr version]. Lazward/Inigo as a parent is just too adorable to not write for.

Fire Emblem: Fates (c) Nintendo

* * *

"Lazward!"

The shout rang out among the training grounds, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to the source of the noise. Gods, what was Odin going to bother him about now?

"It's time!"

Time? What could- Oh. Oh! Lazward's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. This was really going to happen. It was happening right now!

Odin hastily beckoned him to follow. "Come on!"

Everyone else was confused. "Time?" Hinata parroted, setting his training blade down. "Time for what?" Others talked amongst themselves, wondering what exactly it was 'time' for and what it had to do with Prince Xander's retainer.

"Oh my Gods... Oh my Gods!" Lazward immediately dropped his own training blade and began to run after Odin.

"Lazward!" Kazahana called. "Time for _what!?_ "

His reply, anxious and gleeful, echoed behind him. "I'm going to be a father!"

Now it began to click. There was a notable absence on the training grounds for the past couple of weeks. Luna was so far along that it was difficult for her to simply get out of bed in the morning. She protested that she could still train and fight, but many of the others, including Lazward and Camilla, insisted that she not overexert herself, lest something terrible happen. Despite the concerns, it didn't stop her from doing what she could.

But now it was time for the biggest moment in her and Lazward's life. Their child was going to be born, and it was going to be today.

* * *

Three hours of screaming, consoling, and obscenity yelling later, the couple were finally greeted with the sound of their newborn baby crying. The wait and worry was over.

While Luna rested from the ordeal called childbirth, Lazward carried his new bundle of joy outside for everyone to see. Xander could barely believe his eyes. When he first met this man, he was ever the philanderer, trying to woo women left and right. The same man now stood before him as a proud parent, happily weeping as the little baby cooed in his arms. It was an odd sight to see, but definitely a welcome one.

 _You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..._ Who was that singing? _You make me happy... when skies are grey..._

It was Lazward. He was singing. But what was he singing? It wasn't anything Xander had heard before, but he didn't dare interrupt. It was rare to hear him sing.

 _You'll never know, dear... how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine... away..._

Lazward sniffled as he carefully wiped a tear from his eye. "Hello, Soleil... It's Daddy..."

* * *

Lazward was readying himself for bed when he was startled by a knock on his door. Who could it be at this time of night? Especially when they had to move out to battle in the morning?

"Yes?"

The door opened quietly. "Just me," came his daughter's voice.

"Ah, Soleil." Thank the Gods that he was decent. The last thing he wanted was to scar his ball of sunshine for life. "Did you need something?"

Soleil shut the door behind her and sat next to her dad. "I wanted to ask you something."

Odd timing, but it's not like she hasn't had questions before. While Lazward was sure whatever it was could wait for another time, he decided to humour her. "Sure, sweet pea. What is it?"

"Well," she started, "I was having tea with this _reeeaaalllyyyy_ gorgeous girl in town and she complimented how my name sounds cute and elegant."

Lazward chuckled. "Isn't it supposed to?"

"I guess so." Soleil cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, she asked what my name meant and why I was named that, but..." She sighed. "You never told me. Why did you name me 'Soleil'?"

Ah. He had figured that she would ask that at some point, but he still mentally cursed himself for not telling her sooner. Better late than never, he supposed. He turned to his daughter. "Remember that song I used to sing to you at bedtime?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't it called 'You Are My Sunshine' or something like that?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember the title. When I was young, my mother used to sing that to me when I had trouble sleeping."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"But... what does that have to do with my name? What does it mean?"

"My darling, adorable daughter..." he answered, "'Soleil' means 'sun'. It was the first time I held you and sang that song to you that I decided to name you 'Soleil', because no matter what happens, you will always be my sunshine."

Soleil sniffled and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad."

Lazward smiled as he patted her head. "Anytime, pumpkin. Anytime."

Soleil looked up at Lazward. "Can you sing it again? Like you used to?"

"Of course, Soleil." He cleared his throat as he softly sang to his daughter.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _


End file.
